The present invention relates to the field of electronic technology and in particular, to a control method and an electronic apparatus.
Recently, when a user uses an electronic apparatus having a touch control function, there are many icons arranged on the display screen of the electronic apparatus. When the user needs to operate a certain icon, he or she clicks the icon, and when the touch control unit of the electronic apparatus receives the click operation of the user, it controls to open the icon function corresponding to the icon.
The applicant finds that in the procedure of implementing this application, there are at least the following technical problems in the prior art:
When an icon function of a certain icon is opened correspondingly in the electronic apparatus, even if the user only clicks this icon, the electronic apparatus performs a full screen scanning search on the display screen to scan the remaining unused icons one by one, and then it determines to open the icon function corresponding to the icon clicked by the user.
Therefore, in the prior art, the technical solution of carrying out the full screen scanning of the electronic apparatus consumes too much electric power in the electronic apparatus, which makes the electronic apparatus incapable of saving power.